Fighting for a magikarp
by DarkUmbreon21
Summary: After Brock, Dawn and Ash return from the Sinnoh region, they decide to visit their old friend Misty. They also decide to go fishing, but putting Ash and Misty together in a 2 man boat, along with a magikarp, comes with some competition... and also an over-sized mallet.


I was hoping to upload this earlier… but school work got in the way -_- Anyway to whoever is reading this I hope you enjoy my latest creation *snickers to herself. This is meant to be quite humorous, but please excuse me if my terrible sense of humour annoys you -.-'

Fighting for a magikarp

"A-and so, Pikachu got s-so drunk on ketchup that he though Dawn w-was a pokemon so he hit her with a t-t-THUNDERBOLT! How is getting drunk on ketchup even possible!? Haha!"

"Ahaha! That's so funny Ash, you know me, Daisy and Tracey have had some pretty crazy times ourselves. You know, there was this time…" Ash, Dawn and Brock had returned from Sinnoh, along with lots of stories about saving the world and saving the ketchup from his infamous Pikachu. Misty had insisted they stay in Cerulean for their accommodation. They had decided to go fishing, and Ash immediately decided on going in the 2 man boat with Misty to catch up on new stories and reminisce on the old. But as Misty was finishing off a tale on how Gary had come over to the gym to study psyduck and concluded that his head wasn't messed up; he just had the mental capabilities of a brick. All of a sudden they heard a gentle splash.

"Karp?" Their hysterical laughter at Gary's conclusion was cut short as they snapped their head round in surprise. It was a magikarp. Misty smiled a little and bent over the boat to stroke it.

"Aww look, it's a magikarp." She cooed.

"What's so good about a magikarp? They're useless…" Ash trailed off when he caught Misty's glare.

"Excuse me!? In case you haven't noticed, magikarps evolve into one of the most powerful water type pokemon apart from legends!"- She took a deep breath- "And they're water types too." She added cheerfully. But Ash was rearing for an argument; his disagreements with Misty always made him feel a little bit smarter.

"Yeah, but it wasn't you who evolved gyrados anyway. Actually, I bet I could evolve a magikarp way faster than you could." Misty's eyes twitched. Ash cringed, he knew that look. That was the 'I'm going to kill you and feed you to my gyrados' look.

"What did you just say!? I'm a water pokemon gym leader! I think I would know the fastest way to evolve a magikarp!" They both glared at each other through narrowed eyes for a few moments, and then the same idea rushed through their heads.

"Pokeball, go!" Both of their thrown capsules hit the magikarp, until one of them opened up, shook in the air and landed with a plop in the water. Since the pair were so occupied staring intently at the magikarp, they didn't notice which one caught it. So they both assumed the same thing… it was theirs.

"That was mine!" They both screeched. Instantly, they began clawing frantically at the water to get the Pokeball. The boat was paddling closer to the red and white sphere. Suddenly, a powerful torrent of water propelled the tiny boat forward, bypassing the Pokeball. Instinctively, they both rushed to the other side to claim the bobbing ball. Then they heard a loud cracking sound which caught their attention. The sudden weight on one side had caused one half of the boat to lift out of the lake and into the air, thus causing a tiny split in the middle.

'_This is bad.' _Ash thought. _'All it needs is the weight of a… I don't know a psyduck to destroy the boat and send us into the rapids. Misty probably won't have psyduck on her, but it would be a bad stroke of luck if maybe she-'_

"Psy?"

"Uh-oh"

"PSYDUCK!" Misty could hardly finish her loud shout, as immediately after the two halves of the little wooden boat split altogether and they were plunged into the icy rapids. Ash was desperately trying to swim in the opposite direction of the tugging water, but in the end he got washed right into the turmoil. He was only just able to avoid getting hit by the jutting rocks that he was bypassing. He noticed that the water suddenly disappeared further on. A cold stone weighed his belly down which made it harder to breath. Psyduck's head kept getting whacked by rocks, and Ash realised that they might not be able to escape this adventure. Suddenly, he spotted an orange mop of hair pop up and a slim pair of arms wrap around the yellow duck, whose eyes were glowing a slight blue colour.

After a slight pause, they were lifted up into the air and dropped onto the riverbank a few yards away from where they might have certainly fallen to their death. They lay gasping for a few seconds, until psyduck let out a confused 'psy?' Misty hastily returned it so it couldn't cause any more trouble.

"Stupid duck" Misty muttered, annoyed that her pokemon had caused so much disaster in such a small space of time.

"Whoa, that was scary…" Ash concluded.

"Sure was." Misty agreed. As soon as she finished her sentence, a Pokeball was propelled out of the river and hit the ground with so hard, it forced it to open. A much traumatized magikarp popped out, flapping pathetically. They were silent, until Ash decided to break the silence…in the densest way possible.

"Sooo…about that magikarp; shall we toss for it?" Where Misty hides her super- sized mallet and manages to whip it out in an instant, Ash was clueless.

Okaaay… it wasn't as funny as I intended it to be _ I mean, the guys almost dying!? Not cool. But the more I practice, the better I get right? ^-^ If you think my writing is amazing or terrible or there's mistakes in here that makes you want to kill me... review and let me know :P This is Dark, signing out!

_~DarkUmbreon21~_


End file.
